spawn vs freddy krueger: pesadilla en Rat City
by ellechero32
Summary: Malebolgia siente el armaggedon cerca y su actual hellspawn no esta (ni quiere estar) listo para ser el general de su ejercito infernal, su subordinado, Violator tiene una idea para presionarlo: Pedir al mismisimo acuchillador de springwood (deseoso de venganza) que los ayude a presionar el engendro, una batalla entre dos tipos con la carne quemada estará a punto de comenzar.


Spawn vs Freddy krueger: pesadilla en rat city

**Prologo**

Estaba Malebolgia sentado en su trono hecho de piedra y huesos de algunos condenados que se atrevieron a iniciar una rebelión en el octavo infierno, pensaba en como presionar a Al Simmons (su actual hellspawn) para que se convirtiera en el capitán de su ejercito infernal, el armaggedon lo sentía cerca.

-Al Simmons es tan terco como los otros engendros que le precedieron- dijo Malebolgia mientras fumaba un puro de azufre. – Crei que iba a ser diferente a los demás, después de todo ¡vendio su alma para volver aver a su esposa! ¡Ya me imagino la expresión de su rostro cuando supo que su mejor amigo se caso con su esposa ajaja!.

Violator aparece en su forma de payaso obeso, venia comiendo un paquete de donas infernus (donas hechas de carne humana y rellenas de sangre), su traje estaba manchado del relleno de estas últimas.

-Maestro- dijo violator con voz aduladora- no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijo y tengo un plan para presionar a Al Simmons.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Malebolgia con entusiasmo- si es una de tus estupideces de payaso te encerrare de nuevo en tu forma humana y sin poderes.

-No maestro no es una broma- respondió Violator tembloroso - conozco a alguien en la tierra que nos puede ser de gran ayuda para presionar a Spawn, este sujeto es un asesino a sangre fría, alguien que mataría a su propia madre si ya no quedan victimas que matar.

-¡Ya di quien es carajo!-grito Malebolgia- ¡Estas agotando mi puta paciencia!.

-Freddy krueger- respondió violator mientras dejaba caer la caja de cartón vacía- Frederick Charles Krueger, le llamaban el acuchillador de springwood.

-¿el que asesinaba niños en la calle Elm?

-si maestro ese mismo-

-¿acaso crees que soy estúpido?- dijo Malebolgia -¡Ya envié a Billy kinkaid! ¡El también era un asesino de niños al igual que krueger! ¡Spawn lo venció!

-Billy es una pulga comparado con Krueger- respondió Violator – Tiene poderes superiores a un hellspawn ¡solo dele una oportunidad maestro y Spawn será su súbdito en un santiamén!

-Está bien Violator- respondió Malebolgia – pero si falla Krueger ni te atrevas a volver aquí.

-si señor-

Violator hizo un saludo militar y después se retiro pero antes de que pudiera atravesar el portal que lleva a la tierra se detuvo

-¡Caracoles infernales!- dijo mientras se daba un golpe en la frente- ¡casi se me olvida!

Violator volvió a toda prisa donde se encontraba Malebolgia

-¡todavía sigues aquí!- dijo Malebolgia mientras encendía otro puro de azufre

-Señor solo le pido un favor ¿podria darme un poco de necroplasma?- pregunto violator dudoso- solo un pequeño tic , 0:0:1:0 para hacer exactos.

-¿para qué lo quieres?-.

-solo por si acaso – dijo violator con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

-Aquí tienes, solo ten cuidado para que lo usas, el necroplasma es una sustancia poderosa y si me entero que cayó en manos enemigas te destruiré sin dudarlo en el lago de fuego.

-S-si señor- respondió Violator mientras se alejaba con su nuevo tic de necroplasma

Violator se acerca al portal listo para zarpar a la calle Elm.

**Mientras tanto en la calle el No. 1428…**

April (junto a sus padres era la nueva inquilina de la casa con el numero 1428) yacía desnuda bajo las sabanas de su cama junto a su novio de facultad, sus padres se habían ido a un viaje de negocios al otro lado de los EUA, por lo tanto tenia la casa por 1 semana para ella sola ¡y cómo no! Aprovecho el tiempo para tener a esa noche sexo duro con su novio, terminaron tan cansados que se durmieron.

April era la típica chica tímida y excéntrica que tenia gustos que ninguna chica normal de su edad tendría, ella solo quería tener a un chico a su lado que la quisiera y compartiera lo que le gustaba con ella y lo que no sabía la muy estúpida es que su novio solo la estaba utilizando para poder acercarse a su mejor amiga (que por cierto era la más sexi de su clase) y esa noche había logrado lo que siempre había querido con ella: solo sexo con la mas tímida de la facultad. Pobre chica, su corazón seria roto una semana después.

Un ruido extraño la levanto de su cama, enseguida se dio cuenta que su novio no estaba en su cama, rápidamente se puso su sostén y su calzoncillo.

Se dirigió al umbral de la puerta de su habitación

-¿George?- dijo a la aullante oscuridad del pasillo- ¿estás en el baño?

Los sonidos como rasguñando el metal se escucharon, April comenzó a temblar pero después pensó que su novio le estaba gastando una broma.

-George ¡esto no es gracioso!- dijo indignada

Pero nadie respondió, en cambio un humo salió por debajo de la puerta del baño, April creyó que había un incendio así que se dirigió rápidamente al baño, abrió de a golpe la puerta y entro pero cayó a un piso todo sucio y lleno de esquirlas, su cara se lleno de raspaduras y se lastimo el tobillo, con un intenso dolor en sus piernas se puso de pie noto algo extraño , el lugar no se parecía en nada al baño de su casa era una lugar con muchas tuberías, una luz roja iluminaba el pasillo, el calor era tan intenso que ella sudaba y se escuchaba el sonido de fuga de vapores ¡estaba en una caldera!

April volteo a ver a su izquierda y ahí noto al final del pasillo a unas tres niñas pequeñas vestidas de blanco saltando la cuerda mientras cantaban una escalofriante canción que a ella se le hacia un poco familiar:

Uno, dos, Ya viene por ti  
Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta  
Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo  
Siete, ocho, no te duermas  
Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás

April estaba muy asustada porque en ese instante recordó una advertencia que le había dado un vagabundo a ella y sus padres cuando Vivian en esa casa, les había dicho sobre las terribles cosas que habían pasado dentro de aquel lugar y sobre la presencia maldita que aun vivía adentro pero no le creyeron.

Días después de lo ocurrido encontró un diario en su habitación quien le perteneció a una Nancy Thompson donde describía a un hombre que tenía el rostro quemado, sombrero negro, jersey, suéter con rayas verdes y rojas, un guante con cuchillas y que cuando estaba cerca aparecían unas niñas saltando la cuerda cantando esa canción pero lo tomo como muy poca cosa y tiro el diario a la basura.

-April- una voz le susurro al oído

April rápidamente se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su novio, lagrimas brotaron y corrió hacia él, le dio un abrazo fuerte y un beso apasionado.

Pero después sintió un intenso dolor en su estomago y una sustancia caliente bajar por su cadera y piernas, un guante con cuchillas estaba clavado en su vientre. Volvió a mirar el rostro de su novio y era nada más y nada menos que Krueger.

-¿Qué pasa linda? ¿no te gusta la carne quemada? ajajajaja- dijo Freddy krueger mientras sacaba con brusquedad su guante del estomago de April.

April cayó de espaldas al piso mientras tosía sangre y se convulsionaba en el piso

-O que excitante es verlos morir y otra cosa tu novio te manda saludos ajajajaj- dijo Freddy krueger mientras alzaba la cabeza decapitada de George.

April finalmente murió.

Un aplauso se escucho, Freddy volteo a ver donde provenía aquel sonido que interrumpió su momento de placer, enseguida noto a lo lejos una figura de un payaso, bajito y deforme

-Excelente espectáculo señor Freddy-decía Violator mientras daba aplausos – debo admitir que hasta mi me sorprendió ajajaja pero ese no es su estilo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Freddy mientras blandía sus ensangrentadas cuchillas

-Exacto Sr. Krueger, Demonio es la palabra correcta- respondió Violator – permita presentarme de manera formal, soy Violator sirviente de Malebolgia y el hermano mayor de los 5 hermanos Phlebiac y necesito de sus servicios.

-¡Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie!- respondió krueger amenazando a Violator con sus cuchillas- ¡menos de un payaso obeso y feo como tú!

-Bueno al menos no tengo el rostro quemado como tu ajajaja.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste pendejo!- dijo Freddy krueger

Freddy le dio una fuerte patada a Violator que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la caldera causando que cayeran escombros encima de el, Freddy se acerco lentamente en modo de defensa y blandiendo sus cuchillas hasta el lugar donde estaba Violator.

Una tremenda explosión hizo que los escombros donde estaba Violator salieran volando hacia donde estaba Freddy causando que lo golpearan, cuando la neblina de polvo se disipo Freddy observo la verdadera forma del payaso: un demonio de 3 metros de largo, con ojos de insecto y un gran cuerno en la espalda.

Freddy (asustado por primera vez) salió corriendo hacia un lugar seguro donde Violator no pudiera verlo.

-Vamos Freddy sal de donde quiera que estés- decía Violator- ambos tenemos muchas cosas en común, si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho desde el principio.

-Que estúpido soy- susurro Freddy Krueger.-Este es el mundo de los sueño ¡es mi territorio!

Violator seguía buscando frenéticamente a Freddy, pero Freddy salió de su escondite (que era en una caseta que estaba cerca en el techo) y le chifla a Violator

-¡Hey…idiota!

Freddy sostenía una bazooka y en cuanto Violator volteo a verlo Freddy abrió fuego, la potencia del disparo hizo que Freddy saliera volando hacia atrás, el cohete alcanzo a Violator, destrozándole un cuerno y parte derecha del rostro, Violator daba gritos bestiales.

-¡Bienvenido a mi mundo perra!- grito con orgullo Freddy.

Violator a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio debido al enorme daño que le causo el cohete de la bazooka de Freddy, su sangre color verde fluorescente salía a borbotones.

Violator sabía que si fracasaba seria exiliado del infierno en el mejor de los casos así que utilizo un poco del necroplasma que le dio Malebolgia para curar sus heridas y para algo más.

-mierda ¡quién sabe si será suficiente para sacar a Freddy de springwood!- decía Violator – Tengo que encontrar una manera de llevarlo a mis dominios.

Freddy agarro una cadena que estaba en el techo y se balanceo hasta donde estaba Violator con la intención de patearlo.

-Tarzan-Freddy a la carga!

Pero antes de que sus pies lograran golpear a Violator, este último lo agarro y lo arrojo a un agujero negro que Violator había creado.

¿A dónde llevaría ese agujero infernal al legendario acuchillador de springwood? Solo Violator lo sabía.

Hijo de cien maniacos! Hijo de cien maniacos!

Se escuchaban los gritos burlones de niños

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- dijo Freddy

Freddy observo y estaba en el salón de clases de su antigua escuela, alrededor estaban los niños que siempre lo maltrataban e insultaban cuando era niño.

-Hijo de cien maniacos! Hijo de cien maniacos!

-Esto es imposible!- Grito krueger – los matare malditos!.

Freddy blandió su mano derecha, tal cual fue su sorpresa que su mano no tenía ningún guante y lo peor de todo ¡era un niño!

-Niños por favor no insulten al pobre Freddy- decía un adulto que estaban sentado en el escritorio mientras leía el periódico – Solo tortúrenlo con reglas y piedras! Ajajjaj.

El "profesor" no era más que Violator

-bienvenido a tu infierno perra!- dijo

Los niños agarraron reglas del armario de la maestra y comenzaron a golpear a Freddy

-Por favor niños! Mi abuelita pegaría mejor que ustedes! Ajaja.- dijo Violator para después darle una mordida a la manzana que estaba en su escritorio.

Freddy llorando se dirigió corriendo a la puerta del salón para escapar de ese infierno pero antes que pudiera pasar el umbral de la puerta apareció su padre Underwood

-hijo de puta! ¿Qué mierda te he dicho sobre escaparte de clases?- dijo mientras se sacaba el cinturón de su pantalón dispuesto a golpearlo .- te enseñare a portarte como hombre en vez de un maricon!.

-NO PAPA POR FAVOR!- grito Freddy.

El Sr. Underwood golpeaba a Freddy con la hebilla del cinturón, era tal su ensañamiento que llego a fracturarle la espalda, Violator y los niños reían frenéticamente ante tal macabro espectáculo

-Vaya que el psicoplasma hace muy bien su trabajo- dijo clown mientras se revolcaba de risa en el piso – Mierda! No traje la cámara! Podría haber hecho una buena película snuff! AJAJAJAJA

Para cuando Violator dio la orden que todos dejaran en paz a Freddy se acerco lentamente a el

Y le dijo:

-veras Freddy los hijos del infierno como yo tenemos poderes y trucos bajo la manga tan oscuros que van mas alla de tu comprensión humana, el infierno está hecho de una sustancia llamada psicoplasma que se adapta a tus … a que va crea tu propio infierno y te puedo sacar de aquí si haces un favor por mi.

-Q-que es… lo que quieres?- decía Freddy con voz débil

-Quiero que me ayudes a chantajear a un idiota que se llama Al Simmons

-AL SIMMONS!- dijo freddy mientras de un salto se levanto del suelo

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Violator

-CONOCERLO! ESE HIJO DE PERRA ME QUITO MI PUESTO DE HELLSPAWN! SI NO HABRIA MUERTO YO SERIA EL ACTUAL HELLSPAWN DEL INFIERNO!

-Bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte pero primero a lo mio.

-Acepto- dijo freddy con voz decidida

-Bien esto es lo que haras amigo mio…

Continuara...


End file.
